In A Room, Behind A Door
by Snowluvr410
Summary: Well, here is an AU with the people from the Finnish metal band Nightwish. It has some slash so if you don't like that sorta thing, don't read this. No need to scar anyone XP, so...yeah, read & review...peace!


Author's Note: This is extremely AU and yeah, so what? There is no way something like this would actually happen and that is why it is called fan-fiction kiddies so if ya don't like it, ya can just hit the back button! XD.

Yeah, so there might be a companion piece to this, there might not be. Who knows? Rating is for safety because it only has a little kissing, implied sex, and some cursing. Not so bad. There is slash, so if you don't like that, hit the back button now or forever hold your peace! Lol, jk. Enjoy! Peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the idea of the fic. Thats it, so ya can't sue!

Summary: Marco hears something strange and then jumps to conclusions.

Marco was having a really good day. He had woken up on the right side of the bed, which isn't strange considering his bed is up against the wall. It was a Saturday, which meant he didn't have any classes and he could sleep in but it also meant he would be hanging out with his friends all day and that was fun. No one else was up, so that meant he could hog the TV all he wanted and no one had eaten the last pop-tart, also a good thing because Smores' flavored pop-tarts were his favorite and his two roommates usually ate them before he had a chance to have one.

His day had progressively gotten better when his favorite cartoons just happened to be on and it seemed that neither of his roommates were bound to get up anytime soon, considering how much they had all drank last night it was a miracle _he_ had even gotten up. Period. So he lounged around until Tuomas finally woke up, sporting a massive hang over and grumbling about random things like he usually did.

"Hey Marco, did you see when Jukka left the bar last night?" Tuomas asked as he joined Marco on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand. Marco thought about it for a second before realizing he was macking on some hot babe for the majority of the night last and wouldn't have noticed if the world had ended.

"I don't know, I was kind of preoccupied. Why?"

"Oh yeah, you were with that one chick, huh? How was that, did you score or what?"

"Honestly, I don't know but considering I woke up alone, its doubtful."

"Ah. Maybe next time. Anyway, I was just wondering because I came home alone last night and I hadn't seen him after we arrived at the bar either."

"Hmmm...maybe he met someone and scored."

"Yeah, thats probably it. He was a little tweaked out this week, probably needed to get laid."

"Well, finals are next week so I would imagine he was stressed out, like the rest of us were. I'm glad we are gonna get some time off. My boss even let me have a few days off."

"Thats surprising. Doesn't he have it out for you or something?"

"He likes me a little bit more after I beat up those punks that have been hanging around in the alley. He even upped my pay a little bit."

"Cool." The two of them sat watching cartoons for a few more minutes before someone burst into their apartment. They both sighed knowing who it was automatically, because only one of their friends refused to knock when they entered their apartment.

"Emppu, don't you ever knock?" Tuomas asked sipping his coffee. They both did a double take when, instead of Emppu standing in front of them, it was Anette and Tarja, who both looked a little troubled.

"Woah, whats with the faces guys?" Marco asked sitting up.

"Did you guys see when or with who Emppu left the bar with last night?" Marco and Tuomas shot a look at each other before turning back to the girls.

"Sorry, I didn't." Tuomas replied.

"Me either." The two girls sighed and took seats on the couch as well. "Why, whats up?"

"He didn't come home with us, he wasn't in his room, and he wasn't picking up his cell."

"Maybe he scored last night at the bar." Tuomas suggested, going back to sipping his coffee and watching cartoons.

"I didn't think of that." Anette said, also looking at the TV.

"Thats probably it." Tarja said. The four of them watched TV for the majority of the day before Tuomas suggested they go out and eat somewhere.

"Sounds good. What are we in the mood for?" Tarja asked standing and pulling up Anette, who had her arms outstretched, begging for someone to help her up but was ignored playfully by the boys.

"Anything really. The only thing we get around here is either pre-cooked or comes in a box, along with crappy cheap beer. We really need to start eating healthier Tuomas, or we're gonna get fat."

"Hey, Jukka offered to cook for us but you said no because you didn't want to eat 'crappy vegetarian food' all the time."

"Do you want to eat it all the time?!" Marco shot back.

"Its better than pop-tarts, cerial, beans, and canned soup all the time. I don't even think we have sandwich meat in the refrigerator."

"Your right, we should beg Jukka to cook for us. We might live longer." Marco joked.

The four of them got dressed and headed out to their favorite restaurant. They ate food and then headed to the nearest bar to hang out and get drunk. All in all, it was a normal Saturday for Marco. However, it became less normal when he wasn't able to pick up anyone at the bar, which was strange in itself because he was quite the (self-proclaimed) stud. He shrugged it off though and bid his friends farewell at around two in the morning. He wasn't as plastered as the others, but he decided it didn't matter. So, he started to walk the few blocks to their apartment, wondering at his bad luck at bar and where Jukka and Emppu had been all day. It was normal for any one of the six to go home with someone or pick someone up at a bar, but it was highly unusual for them to stay with said person the next day. Or not hang out with their group of friends when they had the chance. Or call for that matter.

They were a pretty close-knit group of friends and they even lived in the same building as each other. Anette, Tarja, and Emppu lived in an apartment right down the hall from Marco, Tuomas, and Jukka, so they saw each other on a daily basis. However, with classes, work, and studies, they seldom had time to hang out as a entire group so when they did, they took advantage of it.

Now that Marco's head was slightly clearer from walking, he really started to wonder/worry. Maybe one of them really connected with someone? Its possible, its happened to each of them at least one, he was sure. But both Jukka and Emppu in the same night? The odds of that happening had to be small, right? What if they had left at the same time, which wasn't odd, it happened all the time, but instead of making it home something happened to them? Joensuu was a pretty big city and the neighborhood that they lived in wasn't exactly the safest. Sure it was relatively safe, but there is no such thing as a crime-free neighborhood.

Marco started to really worry. What if they were laying in a ditch somewhere? Dieing? He figured he was probably being slightly irrational about this all, but things like this just didn't happen with the group. He started to become paranoid as he continued to walk, looking into the allies as he passed them. He shook his head and berated himself after the third alley he looked into.

"This is ridiculous. Nothing happened to them! They are both grown men for Christ's sake! They can take care of themselves!" With his worries slightly put to rest, he continued on his way home, blaming the alcohol for the paranoia.

He reached the apartment a little while later, becoming slightly suspicious when the door wasn't locked.

'Maybe Jukka is home?' He thought hopefully. He decided to be cautious anyway. He slid the door open quietly, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw a few lamps on and no one robbing him. He chuckled at himself before closing the door. He hung his keys up on the hook, hung his jacket in the closet, and made his way down the hall toward the bedrooms. He decided that he would check to see if Jukka was in on his way to his room. He went to knock on the door when he heard a loud moan. He grinned wickedly, deciding he would interrupt Jukka as pay back for causing him to worry so much. He would get Emppu back when he saw him next.

He carefully sat his hand on the door knob and turned it cautiously. He paused when he heard someone speak.

"Oi, what're you doing now?" That was definitely Jukka. His voice was a little muffled, but Marco could definitely recognize the humor in his voice. 'What is he doing?' He probably wasn't having sex. The only reason he knew this was: 1) They have lived together for three years, 2) His room was right next to Jukka's and the walls weren't all that thick, and 3) Jukka wasn't all that playful while being intimate. Marco decided to stay and find out. The next voice he heard shocked him very much.

"Gah! I can't do this! Can't you do it?" Marco gaped. That voice was unmistakably Emppu's, but _what_ was he doing in Jukka's room this late at night and _why _was _moaning_ involved?! Marco almost wanted to barge in and demand what was going on, but decided he needed to gather more information before he jumped to conclusions. Jukka chuckled warmly before humming.

"Hmm...No, its _your_ turn. Besides, I showed you earlier what to do, weren't you paying attention?" 'Showed him what!?' Marco questioned, starting to worry about what was going on in there. He wondered if Jukka was corrupting Emppu, but then immediately threw that thought out of his mind. If anything, it would be the other way around. Emppu was a perverted little bastard.

"Of course I wasn't paying attention! How could I? What with all the _fucking pounding_ going on." Emppu answered back, sounding slightly frustrated, but mostly distracted. All Marco could comprehend were the words, 'fucking' and 'pounding'. 'Wh-what the hell?!' Marco was a quite freaked out at this point. 'Oh good Lord, they're gay and fucking each other!' Strangely, the only thing he could think was, 'How is this gonna effect the group dynamic?! We aren't supposed to screw _each other_!! Not even friends with benefits works out! I hope this doesn't get messy! I wonder how long this has been going on?! Why didn't they tell us?!'

Marco was a little hurt. He had known Jukka for the better part of both of their lives, having met as kids. They were, and always had been, best friends! They had always told each other _everything!_ And by everything, it means even the embarrassing things like that one time Jukka had had a wet dream about his high school English teacher, or when Jukka slept with that one chick and got an STD. EVERYTHING! Just like Marco had always told Jukka everything. His mental tirade was cut off as Jukka said something else.

"Okay, we can do it again. I'll go slow, so you don't miss anything. So pay attention, its getting late." He replied with infinite patience in his voice. 'Oh God! They are gonna do it again!'

"Okay, just let me...get the stuff...alright, we are good to go." There was shuffling going on but Marco had already threw the door open. He barged in blindly and opened his mouth to start yelling, about what he wasn't exactly sure, but he felt he needed to.

"What the hell, man?" Emppu was the first to recover from the abrupt entrance. Marco's mouth hung open uselessly as he took in the sight before him. Emppu was lounging on the bed and Jukka was sprawled on the floor with various papers and craft supplies surrounding them.

"Huh?" Marco was dumbfounded. The two of them stared back at him questioningly. "Wh-what're you guys doing?" He finally asked after a few awkward minutes of just staring.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jukka replied. "we were just working on this project for one of our classes." Marco let out a relief-filled sigh and Emppu arched an eyebrow.

"What did you think we were doing?" He asked skeptically. "From the way you barged in here, you'd think we were doing something _naughty_." Emppu smirked. Marco blanched, before sighing.

"It was nothing. Just a mis-understanding. Anyway, where were you guys today?" Jukka sighed before sending a mock-glare at Emppu, who smiled mock-innocently.

"Well, _somebody_ woke me up at the frickin crack of dawn to drag me to the store to get craft supplies, then he practically forced me to help him write his History essay. When we got here you guys must have already left, so we just hung out because Emppu lost his cell phone and he broke mine on Thursday so we couldn't get a hold of you guys to find out where you were at. We started doing the project a little while ago."

"Hey, you said you would help me yesterday, I _accidentally_ broke your phone, and everybody knows that if you want to get the good stuff, you have to get there early."

"I don't think that rule applies to craft stores, dimwit." Jukka replied but there wasn't any real bite in his voice.

"So you guys weren't fucking just now?" Marco blurted out before he could stop. Both of them raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Uh, no?" Jukka replied, looking at Marco like it was the stupidest thing he had ever said. 'It probably is, though.' Marco thought.

"Well, what was up with that 'fucking pounding' crap then!?" Marco asked looking at Emppu. Emppu looked confused for a second before going over the conversation in his head and a look of understanding dawned on his face.

"Oh that? Some dude in the apartment over was making a bunch of noise earlier. Probably fixing something, I don't know. He was hammering and using an electric screw driver. I couldn't concentrate on what Jukka was talking about. Fuckin noisy ass neighbors. You honestly thought we were having sex?"

Marco's face burned in embarrassment.

"W-well, you didn't know what it sounded like! Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. See you two later." Marco walked out the door and to his room, not hearing what Emppu said next.

"We're lucky he didn't barge in here ten minutes ago. I don't think we would have been able to explain it away so easily." He looked at Jukka, who just shrugged.

"Its not like we really lied to him." Jukka said, starting to put away all the supplies.

"No, we just conveniently forgot to mention that we do indeed fuck on a daily basis." Emppu replied smirking and helping put away the supplies scattered across the floor.

"If he asked me if we fuck, and I said no, I still wouldn't be lying." Jukka said after putting away all the supplies and climbing on the bed.

Emppu rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We can finish the project tomorrow and fucking is the same as 'making love', as you so like to call it" Jukka shook his head and embraced the shorter man.

"No it isn't. I fucked those people I used to pick up in bars, but I love you, so its different." Emppu's face heated up a bit before he kissed Jukka lightly.

"Your such a sap." He replied.

"This coming from the guy who insists on cuddling after we do it." Jukka grinned before returning the kiss with more heat.

"I don't hear you complaining ever." Emppu shot back as Jukka's lips moved across his cheek to his ear and nibbled on it.

"Thats because we're both usually naked and I like it when your too boneless to move." Emppu let out a low moan when Jukka started sucking on his sweet spot below his ear.

"I'm not all that tired anymore, how about you?" He grinned wickedly and pounced on his lover.

Well, thats all folks! You don't gotta go home butcha can't stay here! XP Reviews are pretty awesome! Sooo, Peace!


End file.
